Quills Hetalia
by Rose-Redwood6
Summary: Roderich is an aristocrat who writes erotic novels from his cell, and loves his laundress. Elizabeta is the laundress who helps those stories get published even though it's been forbidden for anyone to read them. Gilbert is a pastor who loves Eliza even though his religion forbids it. Francis was sent to silence Roderich by all means required. PruHun AusHun ect.
1. Chapter 1

Marquis de Sade – Austria/Roderich

Madeleine LeClerc- Hungary/ELizabeta

Abbé du Coulmier- Prussia/Gilbert

Dr. Royer-Collard – France/Francis

Madame LeClerc – Ukraine/**Yekaterina**

Bouchon – Turkey/Sadiq

Simone-Seychelles/Michelle

Prioux-Britain/Arthur

Charlotte-Belarus/Natalia

Anonymous Horse Rider- Romania

_In the Napoleon era many aristocrats where being beheaded…_

Roderich Edelstein sat in his rather large asylum room writing with his quill. Despite the years of hatred towards aristocrats Roderich had managed to remain well liked and was still provided a privileged life in his asylum bedroom. He had shelves that had many books, small little erotic statues, and a nice looking bed. Needless to say he was the most prestige patient the asylum had to offer….although a prison was still a prison no matter how luxurious. Aware of his restrictions to the outside world, the best way Roderich managed to keep himself "sane" was by writing erotic novels (since he had been denied his piano), which at the time was frowned upon.

Roderich had just finished writing his latest chapter and as he was reviewing it he heard a knock at the door and a female voice yelling "Linens!"

Roderich grinned, aware at whom it was and he chuckled when the girl whispered "It's me!"

Roderich was quick to the door and when the laundress opened the compartment of his door, she was quickly handed several sheets of paper.

She smiled "I shall have them printed immediately" she whispered and quickly hid the papers in her laundry basket.

She walked quickly and casually to a room which contained a woman who turned a giant container of chemicals which cleaned the dirty linens of the asylum patients. All her years of devotions had caused her to become blind.

"Hello mother!" said the girl happily switching the location of the papers to a different basket "I'm going to hang these to dry!" she said.

"Alright Eliza" said the old blind woman.

Eliza quickly trotted outside where more women hanged wet linens, she walked past them.

"Aren't you going to help?" piped a girl.

Eliza stopped momentarily but quickly continued on, her sense of adventure building up on her chest as she pressed the chapters to her chest.

She stopped at the gate where a man riding a horse soon showed up.

"This is the last chapter" she squealed in excitement as she handed him the papers.

The man smiled and accepted the paper. "I swear we can't print as fast as he writes" he stated.

"I'll go straight there, thank you for your contribution." He said and rode off.

"I'm so glad I'm learning how to read and write I can't wait to read his stories" she twirled around and headed back to the asylum.

Napoleon frowned as he threw a book on the ground.

"I want the Author shot!" he exclaimed a bit flustered over what he had just read.

"Your highness….think for second perhaps its best to not kill the man but…maybe have him fixed?" his advisor croaked.

"Killing a man for being mad is not right, he has no idea what he is doing." He finished.

Napoleon thought for a moment and then grinned maliciously.

"Send for Dr. Francis Bonnefoy!" he stated.

His advisor had a worried expression on his face but did as he was told.

"Dr. Bonnefoy will surely correct whatever that administrator is doing at the Charenton asylum!"

Dr. Francis Bonnefoy was a ruthless sadistic man who believed in torturing his patients to health or die trying.

"I'm proud of you Elizabeta, your reading and writing has improved immensely" smiled a platinum blonde haired man with crimson eyes; he was dressed like a pastor being incredibly religious..

Eliza blushed "Please Gilbert, call me Eliza. It'll make me happy" she said.

Gilbert blushed a bit and laughed "I want you happy" he said "Eliza, you're awesome and I don't say that to many people"

Internally Eliza was squealing and her heart was beating as fast as ever, not only because she had managed to learn how to read and write, or that she was taught by the handsome administrator of the asylum (whom she secretly loved), but because she would now be able to read Roderich's books.

Gilbert's attention went towards the gate, where he saw unexpected but clearly important visitors.

Gilbert stood up "I guess that's the end of today's lesson" he smiled at the girl.

She smiled back "Thank you" she said "As busy as you are you still took the time to do this for me" she blushed and he blushed as well.

He turned and walked towards the gate. Eliza just stared at his figure as he walked away from her, she sighed and walked towards the asylum.

"Hello, you're Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy correct?" he said recognizing the man, a bit of fear in his voice.

"Oui, you are correct. I've come to talk to you about a serious matter" he said "Let me in and we shall talk and while I am here I may as well evaluate you"

Gilbert gulped, he had nothing to hide but why did he feel afraid?

He opened the gate letting the blonde man in, Francis looked around his gaze screaming disapproval at everything he saw.

"I guess I'll show you inside." Murmured Gilbert.

"Very well" said Francis.

Gilbert scolded himself internally about disliking the man _"We should love one another"_ he'd think. Yet no matter how hard he tried he could not manage to like the man, he kept it to himself.

_"I'll go to confession after this" _he decided.

Francis shook his head at everything he saw and was quick to recommend torture devices for methods, instead a flow of creativity that revolved around the arts.

Gilbert would always give him a wry smile and shake his head, but Francis being persistent managed to convince him to at least keep the devices.

"Now…about my reason for coming. I'm aware that you have a sir Roderich Edelstein housed here correct?"

Gilbert nodded "Oh yes…he is a unique patient and adores writing stories"

Francis raised an eyebrow "Are these stories published to the public?" he asked.

Gilbert shook his head and chuckled "No never" he said.

Unamused Francis slammed a book on the table, that depicted Roderich as it's author.

Gilbert gasped! This had been done behind his back!

"I assure you Monsieur I had-"

"You had no idea?" interjected Francis "How is it that all of France knew except you" he stated but he could not continue after being interrupted by church bells.

"Oh dear" he suddenly said pulling out a pocket watch and looking at the time.

He composed himself "I'm afraid I must leave you for today" he said suddenly walking towards the entrance Gilbert happily following him out. "I need to go pick up my bride, but fret not my young pastor I will be back tomorrow."

There went his happiness, but still he smiled and waved goodbye to the departing man.

"Good riddance" he said and went back to the asylum with the intention of speaking with some of patients and making sure they were happy, Roderich and get him to stop writing lewd things once and for all.

When Gilbert and Francis where touring the Asylum, Eliza went straight to go see Roderich with a proud smile on her face.

She knocked and opened the compartment to the door, where a white elegant hand grabbed her wrist.

She gasped trying to pull away.

"Nice for you to visit, I'm hungry." He said. Eliza freed her hand.

"Care to come in, I have something to show you" he coaxed her. She closed the compartment door.

She had keys to his cell, she thought about it for a few seconds and her sense of adventure kicked in.

She was quick and she unlocked the door and pushed her way in and closed it although not all the way.

_"It's only going to be a quick visit"_ she thought. She turned to see no Roderich.

"Roderich?" she called quietly, walking around the large cell.

"He lives nicer than me" she whispered as she observed all the books he had. She blushed when she saw his small erotic statues; she being a virgin was greatly intrigued by what she saw. She needed to read his stories.

She looked around once more and did not see him "Roderich you move so fast" she said.

Suddenly two arms circled around her waist and she got pulled into a hug and lips were pressed on the back of her head gently.

Eliza blushed.

"Unfortunately Eliza I am very fast" he chuckled and let her go to see her beautiful face.

"So what did you want to show me?" she asked curiously.

Roderich let out a chuckle and sat down on a couch gesturing Eliza to sit next to him, and did as she was told.

He pulled out several sheets of paper from behind him "Here's my new story" he said excitedly and showed her. She was about to grab them when Roderich held it out of reach.

"Eh?" she said confused.

"I'm going to charge you this time" he stated

"What?" she said worried.

"One kiss per page" he grinned.

Eliza raised her eyebrows in shock but thought of an idea.

Alright she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Roderich looked disappointed and annoyed but handed her a page.

Elizabeta smiled to herself as she held the piece of paper and gave him another quick peck on the cheek. Reluctantly he handed her another sheet of paper.

_"You think you're so clever don't you?"_ thought Roderich.

Eliza was about to give him another peck on the cheek when Roderich held her face with one hand and looked into her eyes.

Eliza blushed acknowledging that he was indeed handsome, Roderich was a young aristocrat.

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers, at first it was a nice gentle sweet kiss, but Roderich became filled with lust and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He had wanted to do this for so long, but Eliza became uncomfortable she didn't like it but….at the same time she kind of did.

Gilbert was going down the hall which led to Roderich's room; he heard panting and became worried.

He was about to dash into the room to see what was going on when a patient who was holding a yellow bird approached him.

"Look what I found" he smiled at Gilbert.

"Yes that's very nice" said Gilbert trying to get to Roderich's room but the patient wouldn't let him wanting his attention on the bird.

At this point Elizabeta had several sheets of paper on her hand and Roderich was nibbling at her neck as the girl panted.

Five more pieces of paper to go, "This is a long story" whined Eliza.

"You're almost done" moaned Roderich.

"Here's a simple one" he said offering her a sheet of paper as bate "Just sit on my lap" he ordered

Elizabeta had an askew expression on her face, then frowned stuck her nose in the air as she did what she was told and snatched another sheet of paper

"Good" he nipped at her ear "Now" he whispered "I'll give you the rest of the papers all at once for one thing"

She looked at him "Hmm?" she said

"Your maidens-head" he moaned as he kissed her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright that was Elizabeta's limit, she shoved him off and slapped him in the face and stood up snatching away the rest of the papers in his hands. At that moment Gilbert had walked in.

"What's…going on?" he asked worried, when he realized Elizabeta was the one in the room with Roderich.

Roderich grinned, aware of the mutual feelings the two before him shared but would never admit.

"I was just leaving." Said Elizabeta embarrassed, hiding the papers as she left, she was out the door when Gilbert stopped outside the door.

"Eliza?" he called for her.

She stopped "Yes?" she asked unable to turn not wanting Gilbert to see her red face.

"N-next time…you want to go visit Roderich" he gulped "Consider going to confession instead." he said trying to smile to comfort her, but she wouldn't turn.

Eliza nodded and ran off nearly in tears. _"Does he think I was sleeping with the man!?"_

Gilbert sighed and turned to Roderich who looked as innocent as ever as he sat on his couch, almost as if he knew what was coming to him.

Francis was on his way to a nunnery and knocked on the door.

A nun opened the door and gasped "Oh dear is it time already?" she said "Go get Michelle now!" she ordered to another nun.

Two nuns went down the hall opening a door not bothering to knock.

Inside there was young pretty girl on her knees praying and clutching a rosary. She looked up, wondering what was going on.

"Your husband has come to collect you" she said with a smile on her face.

"What?" asked Michelle.

"The man you were promised too when you were young!" hissed the nun.

"But…now?" she asked "Right this second?"

"Yes! Now come along we mustn't keep him waiting!" she exclaimed.

Michelle stood up not wanting to go, she had never met this man, and she was only fourteen years old, and from what she had been told he surpassed her age greatly. She gulped as she saw the older gentlemen. She clutched her religious statue dearly.

"Now, Now my dear, you needn't carry your own things. You'll have servers where we are going." He said snatching her idol away.

She frowned but knew better than to speak out of term. She nodded and got into the carriage. She had never known anything outside the convent.

As Francis got in he threw her idol away.

Francis looked over at his new bride and smiled, she was pure and untouched by this awful, grotesque society. Francis was unaware of the scandal he would cause by taking such a young girl as his bride.

They arrived to a run down mansion, which according to the servers had a gruesome history behind it, although Francis didn't care.

"I know it's not much to look at right now" he said to her. "But I hired a promising architect, and he will decorate this house anyway you want."

Just then the very man he was speaking about walked into the mansion.

"Good day Monsieur and Mademoiselle" he said smiling at the young girl, who simply just blushed and smiled at him. "I am Arthur Kirkland, and I'm ready to get to work" he said.

"Good" stated Francis, and he began to walk with the young and handsome architect, leaving his new bride behind.

"As I was saying before, spare no expense and decorate this mansion anyway she wants" he said.

The architect smiled "Very well" he said.

"Except for one thing" he suddenly said.

"Hm?" said Arthur.

"The bedroom she and I are to share" he began "I want it to lock from the outside."

"Very well Sir I shall work on that at once." He nodded.

_"What a dirty old man" _He thought _"Poor little lady, so pretty such a waste"_

Michelle had a mix of fear in her when it was time for bed, when she heard her husband coming she quickly blew out her candle and put her bible away, shutting her eyes and pretending to be asleep as he got on the bed with her.

Michelle felt repulsed but remained still, especially when he began to touch her for a bit.

_"I don't like this" _she thought holding back tears.

"I don't want you writing anymore stories like this!" said Gilbert showing the printed copy to Roderich, who just held it mouth agape.

"Oh dear me…" he said.

For a moment Gilbert thought he had gotten threw to him and he had realized the wrong he had done, but nay Gilbert knew better.

"The font is too small" complained Roderich.

"Do you not understand what I just explained to you?"

Roderich was still preoccupied with his book to answer.

"They will close down the asylum! Don't you care?" he asked.

"No, not really" said Roderich.

"I'll be forced to take away your luxuries then" threatened Gilbert.

Elizabeta had returned to listen to the conversation, only Roderich saw her.

"I want you to stop writing these things" said Gilbert once more.

Roderich laughed "I thought you encouraged me to write?"

"Yes but never to publish!" Gilbert yelled.

"My dear boy, have you even read my book?" asked Roderich.

"I would never read such previsions" stated Gilbert.

Roderich grinned.

"The plots are unlikely and the characters are bland!" he suddenly yelled. Roderich laughed.

"I suppose you will be at confession today then."

Gilbert simply glared at him.

"Alright" said Roderich in defeat raising his arms. "I promise to not publish any more erotic things" he said quickly winking at Eliza who stood behind the door. She smiled and realized she should be in her chambers…she should but she instead decided to go see her friends and show off her new ability to read, and what better way to show it off than to read Roderich's newest story.

As she was dashing down the hall a man watched her go, lust in his eyes and a creepy smile forming on his face. It was clear he was mad, he had once been an executioner and had liked his job a bit more than he should resulting in being forced to stay at the asylum, he had to much power and could not handle it. He really liked Eliza quiet a bit too, he just kept thinking about tearing her beautiful neck from her body.

"Sadiq" said a male voice; the man with the smile turned and looked down to see Gilbert.

"Let's go, its time to help with the play"

Sadiq nodded walking alongside Gilbert, turning once more to look at the beautiful girl trotting away in the opposite direction, he knew where she was going and he knew where he could watch her secretly.

The sun went down and Eliza entered a barn where some of her co-workers there.

"Bella, Lovino, Antonio guess what?" she said happily, ignoring a girl she didn't bother to call by name, she really didn't like her she was so uptight and had no sense of adventure.

"What is it Eliza?" asked Bella sitting up from the hay, as did the two boys beside her.

"I have Roderich's latest book, and I can actually read it to you."

"Ooooh" said one of the two boys "I've heard so much about them" he murmured to the blonde girl sitting in between the two boys.

"Antonio-"giggled the girl, as he began nuzzling her neck.

"Read on." said Lovino.

Elizabeta smiled and sat down across from her three friends.

"You shouldn't be reading that" said the unnamed girl.

"Nobody is forcing you to listen Natalia!" snapped Elizabeta.

Natalia remained silent but still she stayed to listen.

Eliza was quick to show off her new skill and read on.

Every word she spoke enticed her three friends both men began to caress Bella's body, not that she minded the attention she was receiving, both men were incredibly handsome. Although Natalia just bit her lip at what she was hearing and seeing, she had had enough and she quickly stood up and left. Unlike the man named Sadiq who was watching Elizabeta read through a hole in the wall began rubbing himself for pleasure, silently laughing because he was so happy.

As Eliza read on, she began to educate herself in the art of sex and she began to think of herself of performing those actions with the pastor Gilbert, she blushed and read on ignoring her three friends who were now groping each other.

_Next Day…._

"Did you hear about Dr. Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Oh yes his wife"

"He is old enough to have fathered her twice"

The gossip about the Doctor and his young wife spread like wild faster.

Elizabeta was quick to go to Roderich's room to tell him the gossip.

Roderich laughed "And she has been in a nunnery her whole life? That dirty old man"

Eliza nodded and smiled happy that she had intrigued Roderich.

"Thank you for telling me this gossip Eliza" Roderich approached his desk and began to write.

Eliza's smile grew wider. "Are you writing a new story?" she asked.

"I'm rewriting the play the patients are going to perform."

Eliza raised her eyebrows "Really?" she said astonished.

She headed out the door, "I have to do laundry. I'll visit you again tomorrow." She smiled

"It gives me something to look forward too, thank you." He said.

When she left, she was being watched by Natalia who watched her with disapproval.

Roderich was nearly done and began to laugh "That Doctor wants me to stop publishing? He is getting what he wants" he grinned and finished his last sentence.

_Day of the play…._

Francis held on to Michelle's arm not wanting to let her out of his sight as they entered the asylum among with other people who laughed at Francis behind his back.

"What a beautiful daughter he has" laughed two girls who were behind him.

They sat in the front row expecting to view a play about a shoemaker, when the speaker spoke differently.

He told them that they will be viewing a new play.

Gilbert became uneasy, he suspected something bad was approaching, but he sat down and remained composed.

The new play Roderich had written was a mockery of what Francis had done.

The character that portrayed him was a dirty old man that was out to deflower the young girl. It was all being shown on stage!

The two actors mounted each other and acted their roles well.

Francis was quick to send Michelle away so she wouldn't be corrupted.

"But it has just begun" she protested.

"Take her away now" he ordered a server, yet he remained there and watched angrily thinking of all the ways he could have Roderich tortured.

Elizabeta was a stage hand as was Sadiq, as she watched threw the curtain she had not noticed that her and Sadiq where alone.

He took advantage and grabbed her from behind.

Elizabeta swatted his hand away "Sadiq remember your manners" she hissed and continued to watch the two men go at it on stage, even though she knew nothing was really happening, but still she liked watching it.

Sadiq grabbed her roughly and slammed her body against a table, she screamed as he lifted her skirt.

She was alone back stage with the man; the laughing was so loud that nobody could hear her screams.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sadiq placed his hands on her she caught sight of an iron that was resting on hot coals. Unable to shove him off, him being far stronger than she, she reached for the iron and quickly pushed it on his face.

He quickly let her go screaming in pain, his screams were heard as he backed away tripping over the curtains and toppling on to the stage. Everyone was silent as they saw the burned man and the trembling girl who was back stage.

Gilbert was the first to stand up and go to Elizabeta.

"Are you okay?" he asked her

She nodded and cried "He didn't….I'm okay" she whimpered.

Gilbert hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

Francis smiled. "Well I guess the show is over" he said. Both his eyes and Roderich's locked for a moment, and then he turned and took his leave.

As he was outside, the woman named Natalia approached him. She was a bit scary looking so he was startled.

"I know how his books became published. I know who is helping him" she said.

Francis became intrigued.

"Oh?" he said and smiled.

She smiled her face full of evil.

_The next day_

After waking up Gilbert did his usual morning routines which included bathing, praying, and then walking over into the halls evaluating things.

Something was odd, despite the people who were already there doing their job, the place seemed a little empty.

"That's odd" he whispered. He heard a woman calling his name.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" she screamed. He followed the sound of the voice and found the blind old woman whom he knew to be Elizabeta's mother; she seemed to be panicking with tears on her eyes. He quickly ran to her "I'm here! I'm here!" he said now incredibly worried.

"My daughter!" she yelled at him "Help my daughter!"

"What?" Gilbert said.

"She's being whipped! In front of everyone! Outside in the courtyard! Help her please!" cried the woman.

"Oh no" whispered Gilbert and sprinted out of the asylum.

Elizabeta forced herself to not scream every time the whip hit her back, she was brave and strong but the whip was doing a lot of damage her blood leaked onto the floor.

Francis watched from above a smile on his face as he watched the poor girl. Her co workers watched in terror, except for Natalia but nobody noticed.

"Stop! Stop!" Yelled Gilbert, as he approached the scene. The man whipping Eliza stopped not daring to hurt the respected young man.

He pulled out a knife and cut Eliza free.

"Why are you doing this to her!?" demanded Gilbert as he caught Eliza who fell into her arms.

"She was helping Monsieur Edelstein with his books. She is the traitor among your staff! It was she who made the delivery for them to be printed!" Yelled Francis.

Eliza began to cry in Gilberts arms _"He'll surely hate me now…"_ Gilbert gently set her down and stood up angrily and sneered at Francis taking of his priest robe and his white shirt. Positioning himself at the whipping stance.

"If anybody needs to be punished for that then it should be me!" he yelled.

The man with the whip made no attempt to harm the administrator so instead he looked up to Francis to see what he would say.

Francis shook his head and stood up. "No Gilbert, I think she has enough "he then smiled "Next time you want to get whipped, do it for the sake of God, not some chamber maid" he spat, and the audience of Eliza's whipping laughed at him.

Michelle had become very intrigued over what little she had seen of the play.

"That man has written books" she said to herself. She wrote down his name and the title of his latest book, determined to find it when she left her mansion.

She walked into an empty book store and said "I'm looking for this book" she told the man and handed him the piece of paper.

The man looked surprised "Aren't you a little young to be reading these things."

"Please Sir it's for my husband Monsieur Dr. Francis Bonnefoy." She said hoping it would increase her chances of acquiring the book.

The man smirked _"So this is the little girl that has those rumors going around"_

He walked towards a shelf "I only have one copy left" he said as he pulled it out."

"Let me have it please I'll pay you well" she said.

The man laughed and handed her the book.

"Just hide it well" he winked. She nodded and handed him the money.

She hurried home and ripped apart the binding of one of her religious books and replaced it with the erotic story. There now when Francis saw her reading it he'd think she was simply reading a religious tale.

She smiled and began to read.

I'm sorry this happened to you, said Gilbert as he sat in a room his back turned to Eliza as nun cleaned her wounds, her back to him as well.

She sighed; she was humiliated in front of the man she loved.

"If I would've known sooner I would have stopped it before the whip touched your skin"

The nun finished and left the room.

"I'm sorry" she said slowly reaching for her blouse.

Now that they were alone, Gilbert couldn't help but turn and look at Eliza, he gulped and blushed at the sight of her naked breasts he felt every part of his body sweat a little and a lump forming in his pants.

"Tomorrow…I'm sending you to work at a different place" he said and quickly turned unable to believe what he had just done. He stood up and ran to the confession room.

Eliza was only able to see him run out of the room. She cried a bit more.

After Gilbert was done confessing he went over to Roderich's room, crossed his arms and stared at him angrily.

"If this is about the play I kept my promise I did not publish anything." He grinned thinking himself clever.

"Do you not understand what is at stake here?" he asked him.

He rolled his eyes "Yes, Yes losing the asylum."

Gilbert frowned.

"By the way I heard about your heroic act today good job" he said.

"I'm sending her away tomorrow" said Gilbert not meeting his gaze.

At first Roderich gasped but then he grinned coming to a conclusion.

"She's tempting you isn't she?" asked Roderich.

Gilbert glared but didn't answer

"It's a sin to be human Gilbert I feel so bad about your forbidden love. You can't have intercourse with her. Honestly I would." he said but then added "would it be a sin if you just give it to her in the mouth?" he laughed.

Then people entered his room and began taking his things away. Roderich was shocked. "What's going on!?" he demanded.

"You've lost your privileges!" Yelled Gilbert right at his face.

"You will be treated like every other patient from now on!" he went on.

Roderich was not happy, he opposed everything that was going on for about thirty minutes then gave up and began demolishing his own things.

"Take it all!" he yelled.

His large room was now empty, only now Gilbert and Roderich remained in the room.

"Strip!" he hissed at Roderich.

Admittedly Roderich was more okay with this part and decided to have a little fun with it. He took of his shoes and shirt and handed them to Gilbert.

He pulled off a gold ring he had, and placed it in his mouth. Not amused by his toying Gilbert snatched the ring angrily. All that remained were his trousers.

"You can do that part" said Roderich with a wink.

Gilbert was still angry and finished stripping Roderich himself. There Roderich was completely naked.

Gilbert took his leave, Roderich was naked and alone.

Michelle had finished reading the book by Roderich, all she did was read with the occasional interruption by Arthur who wanted her opinion in decorating the mansion.

Slowly as she watched Arthur, Michelle had grown fond of him. After finishing Roderich's book she wanted to put her fantasies into action.

Finally, one day he approached her when she wasn't being guarded, (her husband being preoccupied) to ask her a question about decorating the house.

Her face reddened and she did not listen as he explained the patterns she could pick for the room.

"Do you like to read?" she asked after she had finished speaking about the patterns.

He smiled, he liked how she had always tried to speak to him like he was a person not a server, and actually she spoke to everyone in that way. She was kind and beautiful, and he had grown fond of her as well. He always pitied her for being married to Francis.

"I do indeed" he answered her.

"I've been reading this" she said and handed him the book in her hand which by the cover he assumed it was religious poetry of some sort.

Then he opened it.

He gasped "My lady how could you!?" he whispered at her.

Michelle looked innocent yet seductive, she bit her lip. "I've memorized it" she said "and everything I've learned in life, I've learned through books" she winked and took her book back.

"You know my husband will be gone from one to six in the afternoon, and I will be all alone in my room, with only this book to keep me company" she said and walked away.

Arthur was flustered! He didn't know what to do! He wanted too he definitely did….but…was it right?

He didn't like Francis and he had come to love the young mistress, he knew where the key was kept for her chambers was. Honestly he just wanted to run away with the young mistress he knew she'd never be happy living where she was at the moment. Maybe he could take her to Britain? He did have family there. He'd offer to take her away that very night. He smiled to himself, he was the man that was meant to make her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeta was at the edge of the asylum by herself and she cried, she didn't want to leave her love behind, but she had no choice, not to mention she would also miss Roderich dearly.

She cried and cried.

"Now why is such a pretty lady crying?"

She looked up to see the young man that always picked up the stories.

She sniffled "No stories today" she said.

"That was not my question" he said

"Oh…I'm being sent away from here" she said a few tears splashing off of her face.

The man on the horse raised an eyebrow. "Have you a place to go?" he asked her.

Eliza nodded "I think I'm going to be working as a laundress some place different, Gilbert is arranging it right now….but I don't want to go" she cried.

"There, there" said the man gently, wishing he could hold her and make her feel better.

"Why not come with me? I've noticed you are a king clever young woman and I think I can grow to love you. I do have my own household" he offered her.

Eliza thought for a moment, she had always had little conversations with this man but he had an air of mystery that had intrigued her from the very start.

She nodded and wiped her tears off. The man on the horse smiled. "I'll come back for you tomorrow" and he rode off.

What had she done? She could never bring herself to love the mysterious man on the horse as much as she had come to love Gilbert…

Eliza had decided she was done crying and was going to go say her goodbyes to everyone.

She walked into the barn to look for Lovino, Antonio, and Bella. They were too distracted to acknowledge their friend as all three of them were having sex on the hay. She sighed and walked into the asylum to look for Roderich.

She walked toward the empty corridor towards the room of the man.

She knocked "It's me" she said rather sadly.

Roderich approached the door and opened the compartment on the door so their eyes would meet.

"I came to say good bye" she told him.

"I'm sad that you are leaving my girl, just do not forget me" he told her.

Eliza gave a wry smile.

"How about you give me one last story-so I may remember you by it." She said.

Roderich raised his eyebrows, "I've got nothing to write with" he said

"Whisper it to me" she said sweetly. "and I shall write it.

"Couldn't you just bring me a quill and some paper?" he asked her.

She shook her head "My keys were taken away"

"But you can't stay here all night" he said. Eliza thought for a moment then smiled up at Roderich "When you hear the bells chime twelve times I will be in the laundry room with a quill and a parchment"

Roderich sighed "And how will you hear me whisper?" he asked.

"Through the walls" she smiled. There are only four rooms between yours and the laundry room, and there are many walls in between with many holes in them. You whisper it, to one patient, then he to the next, and to the next and then to me"

"I honestly doubt that will work" he sighed. "But I'll try for you my dear girl."

Eliza smiled "Thank You…." Her smile vanished "I suppose this is the last time I will see you" she said sadly, sticking hr fingers through the small opening where their eyes were meeting. Roderich kissed her fingers.

"I'm so glad to have met you Eliza, thank you for visiting me everyday."

Eliza nodded holding back tears "I will miss you. Good Bye."

It was about one in the afternoon at that time.

Doctor Francis Bonnefoy had left his wife locked in her room, as far as he knew she was just sitting down and reading her bible, he trusted her but yet he kept her locked up.

Arthur had easy access to the household since he was designing it.

He walked to where the key was hanging (next to the bedroom door), gulped and opened it.

There he saw the beautiful young girl holding a religious book, Arthur knew it was really the erotic story.

He closed the door.

"Hello my lady" he said nervously.

Michelle turned and smiled, her beautiful eyes focusing on his.

"I'm really happy you came, does that mean you like me?" she asked him

Arthur nodded "Y-yes!" he blushed "You're so kind and clever!" he stammered nervously.

She giggled and walked towards him caressing his face gently with her hand. He blushed and stared at his feet.

Michelle (being shorter than him) raised her face and pressed her lips on to his.

He backed away as if he were electrocuted by her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked innocently and letting her dress fall around her ankles revealing her body to him.

His heart rate increased, she approached him once more. She looked at him sadly "I thought you said you liked me" she pouted looking at the floor.

As she was finishing her sentence Arthur grabbed her face and kissed her passionately over and over again causing her to step back.

"I don't like you" he said between breaths. He began giving her small kissed on her neck that felt like fire on her body, pushing her back towards the bed while undoing his shirt.

"I've come to love you my lady" he moaned as he shook out of his pants. He had her beneath him on the bed and kept her there with his passionate kisses. He positioned himself ready to thrust into her.

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

Michelle was only able to nod due to her lack of ability to speak at the moment.

He entered her. "Let's run away together" he whispered in her ear.

Michelle was only able to moan, she had never felt anything more wonderful.

"I have a house in Britain." He moaned.

"Let's go to Britain…" she said as their lips pressed together.

After having intercourse several times, Michelle danced around her room prompting Arthur what to write.

"And tell him that no matter how beautiful I know a prison when I see it" she sang packing lightly.

Arthur laughed as he wrote.

"And tell him if he tries to come for me that you will slit your wrists with a razor and I will stick a needle in my heart." Arthur kissed her happily "You'd do that?" he asked her.

"No but tell him I would" she smiled. They both laughed and cuddled for a few more hours.

Then they decided it was time to go since he was due to come home in a couple hours.

They purposely left the bed undone and placed the letter on it. Michelle placed her seemingly religious book next to him. Arthur looked at her

"Something to remember me by" she winked and cupped his face with her hands kissing him once more.

"Je t'aime" she told him, and so they were off to Britain.

"At least something good came out of my marriage" she told him

"Something good?" he asked her.

She shook her head "Something wonderful" she squeezed his hand "I got to meet you" she said and kissed his cheek.

He didn't even like France, he was glad to be going back.

The first thing Francis did when he came home to his mansion was head up to his room. He was in a good mood. He went to go get the key that was supposed to be hanging but it wasn't.

"That's strange…" he murmured.

He noticed that the door was open. "I didn't leave that open" he growled and kicked the door in.

"Michelle!" he yelled.

The room was empty. He walked inside and lit a candle; he crouched down and picked up her dress.

It was on the floor as if she had just let it drop.

He groaned and moved the curtains that were covering the bed apart.

He glared at how undone the bed was then he spotted the letter and his wife's book.

He picked up the letter and read it.

After a few minutes he crumpled it up angrily and threw it on the ground! "_No! Surely she was kidnapped by that British dog!" _The he picked up the book he had always seen her reading.

_"Justine" _

He kicked the dressed and broke a few vases "It's all his fault!" he yelled angrily destroying the room he had paid so much for.

"All that mad mans fault!" He yelled "I'll make him and that administrator pay!" he growled vengefully running down the stairs and onto the carriage. It would take him a couple hours to get there, but he didn't care if had to wake everybody up he was going to torture Roderich Edelstein!

Eliza stared at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. Her mother snoring, she wasn't going to go the laundry room for another hour.

Although her thoughts were on Gilbert she wanted to tell him that she loved him before she left the asylum. Her sense of adventure was kicking in once more.

She turned over and looked at her sleeping mother; her poor old face was stained with tears, because she didn't want her daughter sent away.

"I'm sorry mother" she whispered tears in her eyes and she walked out of the room. The hallway was dark but she had walked the halls often enough to know not to bump into anything.

She reached Gilberts room, and knocked.

"Eliza!?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Hello Gilbert." She said meekly not meeting his gaze.

Gilbert became apprehensive, what would people think if they saw her there with him? What would they think!?

Without saying anything he pulled her into his room and closed the door, then proceeded to light a candle.

Eliza blushed when she saw him, his shirt undone and his hair messy instead of neat for a change.

"What are you doing here at this hour!? In a mans room no less!?" he hissed at her.

Eliza looked down "I…wanted to see you before I had to leave…"

She had begun to regret it when she noticed Gilbert hadn't said anything so she reluctantly looked up to see his face.

She saw him, his face was red and his eyes were wide.

"Why?" he finally uttered stepping closer to her, she didn't step back.

"I…." she stuttered blushing and staring at the ground, she noticed he had become much closer.

Looking up once more "I lo-" his lips interrupted her he kissed her and it felt right but wrong at the same time he was about to part from her lips when she responded to his kiss with equal passion.

When their lips finally parted "I love you" she told him.

Gilberts mind re entered reality and he had realized the wrong he had just done. He was not allowed to love her back. "I love-"Gilbert began "as a child of god" he told her stepping away from her.

The look of hurt in Eliza's eyes broke his heart a million times. Tears pooled her eyes and she felt humiliated and honestly a bit angry.

She spun on her heel ready to run out the door, but Gilbert grabbed her arm "Wait" he told her gently.

Eliza aggressively swatted his arm away "Stop that!" she hissed "God is watching" and exited his room.

He didn't know what to think…he didn't understand what was going on with him. He opened the door and went to the hall and he saw her turning the corner "Eliza" he whispered.

The woman stopped and looked at him.

It wasn't Elizabeta…

Natalia looked at Gilbert in disbelief and ran away.

Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and went back to bed, he had no idea why though there was no way he was sleeping that night.

Elizabeta heard the chimes of the bells which was her cue to go to the laundry room. She quickly dashed to the laundry room, lit a candle, and peered through the hole on the wall.

"Is he ready?" she whispered.

The man in the cell which was Sadiq, then he asked the man on the cell next to his and so on until the message reached Roderich, Eliza was ready with quill and ink.

"My beloved reader…" began Roderich.

With difficulty the men managed to get the message through to Eliza who excitedly wrote the words down.

"Prepare yourself for the most impure tale…"

Every word Roderich whispered excited each one of the mad men, Sadiq being the first to be excited "Naked…Naked" he'd constantly whispered to Eliza, secretly picking at the wooden opening that separated him from her.

"Yes I got that!" she snapped at him "What's next?"

Unfortunately Eliza had set too much faith on the mad men in the asylum

"He took a poker from the fire" whispered Roderich.

The word "fire" reached an inmate that had a fascination with fire.

"Fire" he said he looked over at the candle that lit the room next to him; he reached over and got a hold of a candle. His chest filling with joy as he threw it on his bed and he shouted "FIRE!" with glee as he saw his bed burn.

Roderich heard the word "fire" and panicked becoming worried for Eliza's life.

Guards had come holding torches and unlocked most of the doors and quickly put out the first fire but foolishly handed his torch to the pyromaniac who then proceeded to set fire to more things.

Around that time, Francis had just arrived at the asylum.

He heard commotion and yelling, but he thought nothing of it since it was an asylum after all.

He headed to an office, where the man presently in charged served him some wine, his trip there had calmed him down and he accepted the wine.

"I'm here to discuss some new methods of torture for your inmates, Roderich Edelstein in particular" is how he began his conversation.

Eliza heard the commotion and peeked out the laundry room door to see everyone running amuck, frightened and glad that nobody had noticed her she went back to the laundry room unable to fathom what was happening just outside.

She turned, the small wooden door had been smashed threw "Sadiq?" she called out, it being his room on the other side. She looked around the room, only to find him staring down at her and smiling.

"Sadiq…remember your manners." She said nervously.

Sadiq hadn't heard her, finally he was able to have his way with her, he grabbed her aggressively.

She screamed loudly for help.

With all the commotion outside nobody heard her, except for Roderich. He was still locked in his cell and the echo went to him.

"Eliza?" he whispered "ELIZA!"

He ran to the door yelling "ELIZA!" The inmates that were by him had become mad to the fullest and repeated the name thinking it was the next line to the story or something.

"ELIZA!" they all screamed.

Gilbert who had been asleep, holding his bible woke up to the sound of his loves name, then he heard screaming, then he smelled smoke.

"Eliza?" he said getting up and running out only to wonder if he was dreaming because he was sure he had walked right into hell.

At this point, Francis and the night administrator had gone out to investigate only to be shocked as well.

He heard the inmates yell the girl's name.

"I believe that is the name of the girl that distracts our dear pastor so much…." He said to himself and walked on.

Gilbert sprinted everywhere, all through out the asylum shouting the girls name unable to find her.

Francis on the other hand wound up walking by the laundry room where he heard screaming, the door was slightly open so he peeked inside. He saw Sadiq holding a pair of scissors to the girls neck although it was clear she had been fighting back well but at the moment she was losing.

He simply smirked and closed the door and proceeded to walk down the hall trying to help the workers of the asylum.

Gilbert had an idea "Roderich!" he said "He might know!"

He ran as fast as he could to his cell only yelling"Eliza! Eliza! Where is she!?"

Roderich was just as apprehensive "Laundry room! Hurry!"

Roderich didn't know what was happening, the commotion had died down but he feared the worst when Eliza had stopped screaming for help.

Gilbert kicked the door to the laundry door open "Eliza!" he yelled.

The room was empty…he felt his heart sink when he glanced at the table linens and saw them covered in blood some scissors abandoned on the floor.

Eliza's mother has entered the laundry room. "Have you found her?" he asked him.

He wasn't able to speak when he saw Sadiq with a guilty look on his face as he approached him.

"What did you do!?" hissed Gilbert at him "WHERE`S ELIZA!?" he demanded.

Sadiq looked frightened and simply said "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again" he stammered and ran out of the room.

Gilbert looked all over the room, Where was Eliza?

"Oh my god!" cried her mother

Gilbert turned fearing the worst, he saw her mother turning the acidic liquids that was meant to bleach the linens.

"No…" Gilbert whispered tears threatening his eyes and his chest breaking apart.

"NO!" he ran to the pool of water and pulled out Elizabeta's body out of the chemically poisonous liquid.

"No…No…No" cried Gilbert hugging her lifeless body and planting a kiss on her head.

The mother too cried and did her best to approach them.

Gilbert pulled her out completely, he was too late.

What he didn't understand why she had come to the laundry room instead of going to her own bed, and then he saw it…he saw why. Scattered on the floor were sheets of paper with erotic sentences that could only have been thought of than Roderich Edelstein.

"It's that aristocrats fault" he cried. Hugging Eliza tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

No matter how hard he tried, Francis couldn't help but enjoy the misery Gilbert was in.

Eliza's body had been placed in a room for the night and then she was to be buried the next day.

Gilbert was sure Francis was trying to speak to him about something, but he wasn't listening, the shock of Eliza's death being too great for him.

"Gilbert" said Francis sternly.

He met his gaze "Go to sleep already and we will continue our conversation about Roderich Edelstein in the morning, but for now he is to remain chained in the dungeon, you might consider cutting off his tongue for his actions-well it doesn't matter I've already arranged it" laughed Francis "And as for Sadiq he shall be punished as well"

Gilbert nodded and like a zombie he went to his room to go to sleep.

Gilbert went to the room where Elizabeta was.

He stared at her, never again will he hear her shout his name, or say good morning, or smile, or kiss him. Never…she was dead.

He approached the bed she was laying at, she could have been sleeping but he knew better than to give himself hope.

His hand traced over her body, his had resting on the tie that kept her shirt together. He pulled it and her shirt came undone. He left his hand on her naked breast and leaned in to kiss her lips.

He felt her chest move; he opened his eyes only to see hers where open as well!

The girl lived!

"Gilbert you do love me" she told him.

"Yes" he breathed and kissed her more passionately.

He got on top of her and she was suddenly naked below him. Their kiss grew more intense their tongues danced in each others mouths.

He excitedly reached down and lifted his robe revealing his manhood to her and thrusting it in.

"Oh Gilbert!" she moaned wrapping her legs around his waste. He kissed her more and more passionately, it was the best feeling he had ever felt.

"Gilbert! Gilbert" He'd hear from her.

"Gilbert!" he heard knocking on the door and a man came in.

Gilbert detached is face from the pillow and looked at the man.

"Sorry to interrupt your slumber" said the man.

"But…Roderich…you need to go see him!" he told him and he left.

Gilbert was becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"Oh…" he said sitting up…tears streaming down his face. He had only been dreaming and Eliza was still dead.

Gilbert went down onto the dungeon. "Have they cut off his tongue yet?" he asked the man.

The man shook his head "No sir"

Gilbert nodded and walked towards the pathetic human being.

"This is the result of your writing" said Gilbert

"And I don't regret anything" Roderich told him.

Gilbert shook him angrily "an innocent child of god is dead because of you!"

When Roderich didn't respond Gilbert looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Of course" he croaked "To you she was nobody, just a play thing for your manhood"

Roderich chuckled "Yes she and I shared the sheets often"

Gilbert held back his desire to it him. "Then she will go to hell…" his voice broke.

Roderich couldn't bear to see Gilbert that way.

"I lied Gilbert, she is chaste. She died chaste and she will go to heaven"

Gilbert relaxed a bit but was still no less angry with Roderich,

"Why didn't you ever take her by force?" he asked

Roderich was taken aback by the question.

"Please…" he tried shrugging off the question.

"It's because you loved her wasn't it!?" he asked harshly.

Roderich was having trouble maintaining his cool.

"You loved her." Said Gilbert once more.

Finally Roderich snapped "YES! I LOVED HER!" he yelled and looked at him angrily "You did as well and you had the opportunity and you lost it and now she's gone forever."

Gilbert didn't know if he was talking to him or too himself.

Finally he sighed "You're losing your tongue after I'm done speaking with you, any last confessions?"

Roderich shook his head and lied on the cold dungeon floor "No, I just want to die. I've lost everything worth living for" he said.

Gilbert pitied him a bit and pulled out his crucifix and placed it on his lips for him to kiss.

What happened next will forever haunt Gilbert.

Roderich sucked up his crucifix on his mouth and lodged it on his throat.

He was chocking himself.

Thus came the end of Roderich Edelstein.

Outside at the gate of the Asylum a man on a horse awaited for the girl who would never smile in his lifetime again.

"I guess she changed her mind" he said heart broken, and rode away.

_One year later_

The asylum looks at peace and back to normal yet at the same time. There were printing machines that were being managed by the mad people, who after working headed back towards their cell.

Not all mad men worked on the printing machines.

Gilbert sat in a cell, arms around his legs as he sat and stared at his door.

"Can I have some paper and a quill?" he'd ask people who passed by only to be ignored.

From the bars on his door he saw Francis approaching his room who was being followed by a blonde young man.

"And this is where we keep the ones with no hope of recovery." He told the young man who nodded.

"Oh hello there Gilbert, I'd like you to meet Ludwig the new administrator."

His replacement.

"Can I have some paper and a quill?" he asked him.

"Don't listen to him" said Francis "He is mad, come" the pair walked away.

Five minutes later, the old blind woman came by his cell.

"Gilbert?" she asked

"Yes?" he answered.

She opened the small compartment of his door, and handed him a quill, a container of ink and paper.

"It took me a long time to get this. Write it for her" she encouraged.

Gilbert nodded happily and accepted the gift.

Soon he began to write about his experience that changed his life forever.


End file.
